The New Generation
by Brendap245
Summary: The New Generation of teens. They are their parents' children after all.


Disclaimer= I do not own gossip girl

Anabelle's POV

"Could you possibly be more irritating?" growled out a brunette loudly. I turned to the brunette and saw she was yelling at a guy with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes.

I turned away as we met gazes. I turned to the girl that was still chattering away about the school's history. Once I finally got around to tuning in she started talking statistics of the high admission rates into Ivy League schools.

"Do you have any questions?" she finally got around to asking.

"Do I really have to wear this uniform?" I asked. Looking down at my short skirt and my black stockings. Then up to my really tight white blouse and stupid black tie. Thankfully I could wear my hair however I liked, and they hadn't said anything about my piercings or tattoo. Although they couldn't really figure I had a tattoo. Not that it was anywhere inappropriate or anything, it's just it was really small and it was on the corner of my left hip. It was just an ordinary tattoo of a blue jay bird.

"Uh yeah! You should feel honored to wear this uniform! Especially someone of your pedigree" she started off, then with a smirk then retort, "Or there lack of."

"Uh… right." I said with an arched eye-brow. My cell rang and I turned to her, "Excuse me."

"Hey, what's going on?" I answered, knowing exactly who was calling.

"Nothing, just wondering if you've met anyone interesting yet," inquired Jay, in his oddly worried tone. I smiled into the cell, knowing he was worried we would not be able to keep going out long distance.

"No one. Besides my tour guide, who has been asking about my pedigree? Maybe you can count that as interesting." I said jokingly.

"Pedigree, don't they know that your dad is the mayor?" he asked puzzled.

"Well….. No exactly. I asked Mum to enroll me as a Humphrey, not an …" I lowered my voice, "Archibald."

He chuckled, "Oh right, well, just wanted to let you know that I got the day off Friday so I'm going to be out there to visit you early."

"Oh really! That's great! Can't wait to see you. Make sure to bring me some take out from Zhou's place okay?" I said cheerfully.

"Sure. I'll make sure to order it just how you like it." He said, then I heard a familiar voice in the background and I asked, "Uh Jay, whose there with you?"

"Oh no one!" he said hurriedly then said he had to go and hung up before I could say goodbye. I frowned.

"Ehen…." Someone cleared their throat really loudly. I whirled around to see who it was, it really was a tragic that both of my parents were immensely tall, and so was my brother Char, but I seemed to be the only one who did not inherit that gene. I was petite at a height of 5'3.

"Yes?" I said looking up into deep blue eyes that seemed to have an odd purple tint in them.

"Hello…. Couldn't help notice I haven't seen you around before, Are you new?" He asked, extremely close and personal, his husky breath spread over my face.

I smiled in greeting, "Yes I am, hi, I'm Anabelle AR-Humphrey. You are?"

"Archer James Bass, Would you like me to escort you to cl-"he started off.

"Did you say Bass?" I interrupted. He rolled his odd colored eyes and gave me a curt nod. I frowned, "Are you by any chance related to Chuck Bass or Blair Waldorf?"

"Yes. There my parents. Should I be worried? Have I a new addition to my fan club or are you of a more extreme character?" he asked half-jokingly half seriously.

"Neither. Hold on a second." I replied and quickly dialed.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" answered my daddy on the first ring.

"Daddy, guess who is standing right in front of me!?" I said cheerfully.

"Well, I'm not sure darling, why don't you tell me?" he said patiently. If you haven't noticed I'm a bit of a daddy's girl.

"Archer James Bass, apparently he's Auntie Blair's kid!" I said excitingly.

"Oh that's wonderful pass me my godson if you will sweetie," he said. With a shrug I turned to Archer and said, "Daddy wants to talk to you, here you go!"

Archer's POV

"Hello?" I answered the phone confused. Wondering if it was going to be one of those situations where I'm going to have to call dad so he can instate multiple restraining orders.

"Son, how are you? Haven't seen you in quite a while." Said a very familiar voice.

"Uncle Nate?" I asked shocked.

"Of course it's me, didn't little Belle tell you?" he asked amused. I turned to look at the beautiful girl and asked shocked, "Belle? As in Ballerina?"

"Oh wow no one's called me that in a while," she said laughing. I put the cell to my ear once more and said, "Anyways son, I wanted to talk to you because I want you to do everything in your power so she breaks up with her good for nothing boyfriend, all right, anyway were coming over for dinner tonight, we'll talk more then." And he hung up.

"What did my dad say?" She asked curiously tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing just checking in making sure I helped you out here and there." I lied easily. Then the bell rang and I walked her to class.

I texted my sister, telling her I had news. Then tuned everyone out during class and realized things were just about to get really interesting.


End file.
